Switch Me Once More
by elonahunter
Summary: Okay this is the end of it all. I'm sorry but it is. If you don't understand what is going on then I'm sorry I'm a crapy writer. Okay if you have any questions then ask when or if you review okay thanks!! ~Elona
1. Of Hunter

A/N: Okay Funny Funny I know you all will hate this but I had to write it sorry. I have a lot more but I don't want to but it up if you guys don't like it so um here it is. Okay and thanks to buddy and mic1 for talking me in to it to! That's all…  
  
P.S. I don't own none of this stuff hehehe.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"But Hunter I love you!" Morgan screamed at him and pulled him to her baring her head on is chest and started to cry.  
  
"I know I know. I love you too; your everything to me, but this is how it has to be. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't and I never will!"  
  
Hunter put her head between his hands and made her look him in the eyes. "You are my Muirn Breatha Dan. You are my love, my live, my soul. There is nothing in the world that can keep me away from you. I'll be back, I'll pass, I'll get through this and be back to you in no time." Hunter said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"No! You can't go!" Morgan's voice cracked and Hunter was amassed at how venerable she looked. "You can't leave me. You promised me you'd always…" her voice trailed off. There wasn't anything that she could say that could to make him stay. He was going to go no matter how much they loved each other. "Hunter could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you ignore what other people say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing… Nothing at all." Morgan kissed him lightly on the lips then walked away.  
  
"Hunter Niall."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes, with all the test that we ran I don't think there is anything that we couldn't have missed anything. Now I think you should just go home and rest."  
  
"Okay Doctor, thank you."  
  
Hunter went out of the office and out to the car were Sky, his cousin, was waiting for him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So… He say's there's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"See, Hunter I told you. You were just worried about nothing."  
  
"But blue electric shot out of my hand and hit that lamp!" Hunter said to Sky with disbelief but she just laughed.  
  
"Don't wear socks on the carpet no more then!" She said but Hunter just let it go.  
  
They were silent as Sky drove down the road. When they stopped at a red light in front of the high school Hunter looked got a flash of a vision. He was in the forest and it was cold, winter. There was a girl on his lap wrapped in a blanket and hunter could tell she had nothing on underneath. "I chose good…"  
  
"Hunter are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." That was the third time he had had one of those. Always the same girl. There was one were he was looking under a gold SUV. When he looked up he saw the girl and another boy around his age with her. And another were he was at a club or a bar and he is watch the girl talk to what he assumes is her friends.  
  
"Why is this taking so long?" Sky growled.  
  
"Because the high school just let out," Hunter said matter-of-factly. "I tried telling you that it's crazy when it gets out."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Hunter looked out the window and standing there up against a beast of a weight car was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
This girl had long brown hair and looked to be tall and slim. Hunter wanted nothing more then to jump out of the and run to her.  
  
As if she had felt his eyes on her she looked directly at him. He tried to look away but couldn't her eyes were too overpowering.  
  
The girl stood up straight a said something to the person in front of her. Hunter just then realized he was there. The boy turned and looked at Hunter too. Oh no, Hunter thought, she has a boyfriend. Well why shouldn't she, just looking at her was making Hunter hott.  
  
The boy looked back at the girl and she nodded her head to what ever he had asked. The boy turned back to face hunter and had something of an evil smile on his face. What the heck was going on?  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Okay hoped you liked it all right! Um okay what ever say what ever you want I can take it you will understand the story more as I go along so yeah buh bye. KISS to buddy and mic1&2 and Catt cuz well she's Catt… 


	2. Morgan Is Not What She Was Anymore

A/N: Hey it's me again! Yeah it's the girl who can't spell and has no grammar what so ever. Anyway I'm going to keep writing this despite what those facts because I think this is and awesome tail that has to be told! Anyway so uh I had some help from Quinten (Quity). Not much though he's just the one who told me to keep on writing no matter how many times I wanted to throw the computer at his (I did once but only the mouse). Any way here's my story hope you like it.  
  
P.S. I don't own this stuff I just write for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't listen to what other people tell you."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
There was a piercing scream through out the house. Morgan was sitting up in bed holding her chest breathing hard. "Again? No not again it can't be!" She said to herself and got out of bed. She ran to her closet and flung open the door. Inside were selves and selves of books. She pulled a book out with out even looking at the cover and flipped to the middle pages. "There is no such thing as coincides." It said and Morgan groaned putting the book back. There was something about that rule that always got to her.  
  
It was only two in the morning. Morgan wasn't surprised that her parents or her sister, Mary Kathleen didn't come running in to see if she was all right. They were used to the screaming, the late nights, the unexplained cuts, bruises, and broken bones. (There was something about having to go to the top of the highest tree so you can see how far you could really see in the night that always pulled Morgan back again. Through all the pain she would always return just to make sure.  
  
Morgan yawned then sat down on her bed. After a minute she decided to call Robbie.  
  
"Hello Morgan," Robbie said. Not sounding sleepy at all, even for this time at night.  
  
"Hey how did you know it was me?" Morgan asked laughing.  
  
"No one else in all of Widows Vale would call me at this time of night. Plus I thought I heard you scream a little while ago. Bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah… Same one as always."  
  
"`Don't listen to what others say?'"  
  
"Yeah that's the one. Maybe I'll just quit the whole sleep thing."  
  
"No don't do that. You never where a good quitter!"  
  
Morgan was silent for a few moments. What does it mean? Who is this person in my dreams? Two years! Two years I have been having this dream and it's always the second Tuesday of the month. What does this all mean?  
  
"Morgan don't stay up all night alright?"  
  
"Okay Robbie, tell Bree sorry I woke her up."  
  
"How did you…" Robbie's voice trailed off. He already knew she was to powerful not to know. "Sure Morgan see you tomorrow."  
  
The next day after school  
  
Morgan didn't go to school. It was all UN-useful knowledge that she had already learned. So she would just go and meet Robbie and Bree, then go to Practical Magick or go in to New York or whatever else they could find to do on a Wednesday in Sleepytown U.S.A.  
  
"Morgan!" Morgan turned thinking "Bree" and saw Bree coming toward her.  
  
"Yeah Bree," Morgan said and laughed at Bree as she came to her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bree asked.  
  
"You are thinking bad stuff and I bet Robbie would be thrilled!" Morgan said and hugged Bree.  
  
"Oh well I can't help it. Woo, boy is he hot? And he's all mine." Bree and Morgan laughed again. "Oh, hey I need to talk to a teacher about a report I'll be right back." Bree handed Morgan her books and went back toward the school. Morgan set the books in the back seat and looked up to see Bree and Robbie giving each other a hello kiss. That is quite a kiss, Morgan thought, then laughed to her self.  
  
When Robbie got over to her he was smiling. Morgan decided it would be best not to ask.  
  
"Hello Morgan how was you day?" Robbie asked and put his bag in the back seat.  
  
"Well, sence you asked I-" Morgan stopped abruptly and stood up straight. "Do you feel it Robbie?" She asked and looked up and caught a man in a car staring at her.  
  
"Yes, but barley…" Robbie turned in the direction Morgan was looking at. He turned back to Morgan and smiled. "He is going to be great someday." Morgan nodded her head stupidly and Robbie smiled at her then turned back to the boy. They the car that the boy was in took off and Robbie knew that Morgan was following it with her mind. "What are you planing?" But she didn't answer his question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm back and I hope you liked it if you did just review and say you did. I would prefer you to keep your negative thoughts to yourself so if you hated it please I don't want to know! It would dowse my dream of being a better writer the Quinten. LALA buh bye Kiss to you all thanks!  
  
~Elona 


	3. Hunter's Now soon to be One Of Us

A/N: Hey here's another one and yeah it's short sorry I wanted to back to being Morgan so yeah here it is thanks!  
  
P.S. I don't own I write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sky! Sky go get food!" Hunter yelled up the stairs as he stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry can't I have work." With that she was out the door and a second latter Hunter heard the car drive away.  
  
Hunter decided to go and unpack some of his clothes. As he walked up the stairs there was a knock on the door. When he got to the door he had a feeling. Maybe I shouldn't open this door, he thought. I wave of pain went through his body. His hand went to his chest he was breathing hard. He was having trouble keeping the tears from rolling down his face. He blinked a few times then took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.  
  
There stood the boy from the from the high school parking lot from the day before. The boy stuck his hand out and flashed a big smile. "I'm Robbie."  
  
"Uh… Hunter," he said and shook Robbie's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Here," Robbie pulled a book out of someplace and handed it to Hunter. He took it and looked at the cover.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a book Hunter," Robbie said laughing.  
  
"No I meant-"  
  
"I know what you meant. It's a book on the seven great clans of witchcraft. I think you will like it."  
  
"Witchcraft?" Hunter said and let a joked laugh come out. Robbie's face, for the first time Hunter had ever seen, became very serious.  
  
"Yes, Hunter witchcraft." Then Robbie turned around and walked down the steps and away from the house.  
  
"Hey, what! Your book…" Hunter stood there for a second then closed the door. Hunter laughed at himself throwing the book on the cough as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Two hours latter  
  
I can't believe I just read this whole book in an hour and a half I must be out of my mind! This is witchcraft! This isn't real! But then again those sic-fi books that Sky reads aren't real so this doesn't mater right?  
  
Hunter had finished the book and was now sitting on the cough the book on the table in front of him. He still couldn't believe it. Why would he do that? It was really like he did it because he had to, like there was something inside him that wanted this knowledge more then anything. But why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes please just review me and I hope you liked it thanks! 


	4. Maybe In Time... Or If I Had Bigger Boob...

A/N: Hey Hello I'm back here's another one. I have more to the story and it's all written out an all but it's like 1:01 here in Cali and I'm beat! Dude I just got off work and I'm all tried but I couldn't leave the other one handing because it didn't make any sence. See with this one you're going to be all like: "What the HELL is Hunter doing in the book store he doesn't believe in witchcraft remember!" Well you'll just have to wait and see till I have a writing spear like I did today. (They usually come on when I'm the borest and I have been really bored lately so I might have some more out to you soon) okay yeah read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay so I gave him the book now what?" Robbie asked Morgan as she drove him home where Bree was waiting to hear of what happen.  
  
"We don't do anything he'll come to us," Morgan said her voice low. It was so peaceful this time of night she didn't want to set it off balance, again.  
  
"You sound creepy."  
  
"Why thanks you. Oh that reminds me Alyce wanted me to come in tomorrow. She as to go some where and wanted me to watch the shop. There isn't anyone to do it but me sence David went to life in Scotland. Do you or Bree think you can help me out?"  
  
"No where going to that lunch thing with her dad you remember right. Where we go to that fancy restaurant and talk and pretend that we really want to be there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah those are fun. Well, it's fine I'll just watch it by myself no problem." Morgan pulled off the road and into Robbie's driveway. She didn't get out though she just sat there in the car. Robbie didn't notice till he was all the way to his door. Morgan could tell that Bree was in side and she was sending Morgan signals about wanting to be ALONE with Robbie. Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see you latter Robbie have fun." Then she pulled away still laughing from seeing Robbie's expression as he watched her drive away. "Awa young love. It's so cute," Morgan told herself.  
  
Usually Morgan would talk to herself as she drove, or any other time. Saying out load what she had to do, or a new spell. It was something she couldn't help it came from years of people reading her mind and answering her questions before she had time to say them out load.  
  
But this time she was silent she didn't want anyone to hear what she was thinking of. Which was why she couldn't find someone to love. She had loved before but that wasn't true love. Not the big one, the one that was so powerful it would change her live forever. Goddess, how she wanted that. She laughed a lot at Bree and Robbie because of their love but all she wanted was to have that also.  
  
Morgan took a deep breath and let it out. Morgan would just have to wait till the right time. She was only 17 there really was no reason why her true love would have came to her before. But he wold come now she was a woman, well almost and it wasn't like she was ugly or anything. Maybe just a little more time, When My boobs get bigger then I'll find him and we'll have the perfect love like the kind people base stories on, Morgan thought even though she knew it was all a big joke. She knew that even Bree and Robbie made fun of her because she was so inexperienced.  
  
Morgan pulled into her own driveway and pushed the thoughts she was just having away. Away for another day, she thought and laughed.  
  
The next day  
  
"Alyce! Oh Goddess how did you find it?" Morgan asked when Alyce refilled the book of shadows that had belonged to her birth mother. It had been stolen 5 years ago and Morgan had been heart broken about it. It had taken her adopted father a while to find it the first time not ten years ago. He had lied to his wife a lot to get it for Morgan sence they were a catholic family and she was living in their home and practicing Wicca.  
  
"Well I just happen to come across it is all," Alyce said and Morgan hugged her and kissed her check.  
  
"You are the best Alyce thank you so much."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it. Morgan did you hear the door chimes go off a little while ago by chance?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's…" Morgan had walked out into the main store and saw a tall lean man standing in front of the window. He was looking at a row of books. His pale blond hair tasseled from the wind and looked as if I belonged on an eight-year-old. "Hunter?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I'm back so I hope you liked this one. Okay I'm leaving you guess with this I'm so tired! Okay please review okay? Buh byes love you all KISS.  
  
~Elona 


	5. Feelings Of Heat

A/N: Okay a few things I have to say before I go any father in the story. It's going to be getting more serious much more serious so bar with me. I know that a lot of you don't understand what is going on so I'm sorry don't worry you will. I've had a ruff two days and I am going to take it out on the story okay? I'm going to be don't the switching back and forth through the third person POVs a lot so sorry I'll try and make it readable. Thanks kiss*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hunter I'm home!" Sky yelled up the stairs at 6:00 that morning. Hunter was a sleep like any other 20-year-old who didn't have a job yet and had no hope of finding one in Sleep Town U.S.A. Hunter opened his eyes, blinking. I have to get some blinds it's to bright for this time of the day. "Hunter I know you're awake." Sky called from what sounded like the kitchen. I'm up just not up, Hunter thought.  
  
"I'm making flapjacks!" Hunter got out of bed and was down the stairs in less then a second. Food, he thought, I haven't had really food in days! Sky slid a full plate of the cakes his way and he ate then happily and sky laughed at him. "Now Hunter, I saw a posting for the library they need a new librarian and your did have that internship with that professor in London I think you have a good change."  
  
I don't know Sky I'm still swore from all the lifting I had to do, but your right it's worth a try I'll go there today and check it out okay? Hunter stuffed some more food in his mouth. When he looked at Sky she was looking at him with a weird expression.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked his mouth full.  
  
"Did you just say some thing?"  
  
"Yeah I told you that I would go check out the librarian job why? Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"No, I heard you but you didn't say that out loaded I heard it in my head." Hunter just looked at her. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Sky and Hunter had always been close growing up. Five years ago they had been lost in the woods and found each other through using their power to hear what the other is thinking. When they finally found their way home Hunter asked Sky's father, his uncle, about it. Bucky said that it was their imagination and that they should just leave it alone and to not try it again. They never did.  
  
"It's your imagination Sky I did say it out load," Hunter said and got from the table and left the kitchen. He took a shower and dressed to go and look at this librarian job. I'm 20 bloody years old I shouldn't be working at a place like this till I've had some fun. Plus this is a woman's job. But I need a job so why not?  
  
Hunter got in the car a half an hour after he and Sky had talked. Even though it had only been thirty minutes Hunter had totally forgotten his angry with what was said. He drove down the road thinking about how this new place he lived in was very beautiful. It was just about summer and soon the weather would be very nice too.  
  
Something caught his eye and he turned off the road under a big sleepy looking tree and parked under it. He got out and followed a walked down path through the field. He did understand why he was doing this but it was as if what ever was at the end of this path was drawing him to it. Making him come to it.  
  
There were people at the end of the path. It was a graveyard with three people standing around one grave. He recognized Robbie and the pretty girl from the high school, who's name he had yet to learn, and another girl he didn't know. Where they out at 6:40 in the morning to pay respects to someone who's grave stone looked to be a hundred years old?  
  
They were holding hands their heads down. He was to fair away to hear what they were saying but he could see that the pretty girl was saying something. Then they started to move, they danced around they grave as if it were the monkey in the middle or their ring-around-the-rosy game.  
  
Hunter watched them and after a little while felt an unbarring urge to go join them. He took a step toward them when he realized what he was doing. Then the girl laughed the one he didn't know. She just started to laugh to giggle. Then Robbie joined her and they were laughing hysterically. But the other girl didn't laugh her face stayed stern as if she were concentrating on something.  
  
They stopped laughing abruptly, and they throw their arms in the air. They were quite for a full minute before the pretty girl let her arms drop down slowly. "I didn't feel it."  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I didn't get anything either, nothing." Robbie said.  
  
"Me neither just blankness." The girl he didn't know said.  
  
"It's okay I'll find it someday I just wish I could at least find the guy who stole it from me in the first place." Morgan, the pretty girl, stood up straight and stretched. "Now you guys have a good day with Bree's dad I'm off to go watch the shop for Alyce."  
  
They walked toward Hunter. He hadn't even realized what was going on till he saw them coming toward him. Oh no! What am I going to do? Hunter looked around there was nowhere to hide. Don't let them see me don't let them please! Hunter thought and pushed him self up against a tree. And they just past him by. They were two feet away before Morgan started to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Bree, the girl he hadn't known, asked.  
  
"Someone is learning new tricks but they can't hide from me." She said and laughed again. Robbie and Bree glanced at each other and they both shrugged and they laughed too.  
  
How did I do that? They didn't see me! Was she talking about me or was she talking about them? Hunter thought. His warrior instincts picked up and he decided to follow Morgan to see just what was going on.  
  
He followed her not that far to a book story. He sat outside for ten minutes before he got up the courage to go in.  
  
He could hear people taking but he couldn't make out what they were saying just that they seemed to be very happy. Hunter looked around to see that this was much more then a bookstore. It had candles, insets, and crams everything for the practicing witches that is. Hunter felt at home here, all he wanted to do was pick out a book any book and sit in the corner and read for hours.  
  
He was looking at a self of books that were up against the front window when he felt the wind change. He got a flash. He was walking into this store, Morgan was walking toward him, they walked in to the back room, and then he was pulling her to him by her jacket then they were kissing. "Hunter?" he heard his name but he didn't want to leave this vision. He realized that Morgan had been the girl in all his visions, it was so obvious he felt stupid he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Hunter are you okay?" Morgan was standing right next to him now and she put her hand on his shoulder ripping him out of the warm kisses in him head. He jerked away and turned to look at her.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"What do you think I am?"  
  
"A witch."  
  
"Well your right how did you know?"  
  
"You knew I was there in the field when Robbie and Bree didn't. And I know it's you that's putting those visions in my head."  
  
"Yes, I knew you were there when we were having our circle but I'm not doing to you especially not putting anything into your head. What sort of things?" Morgan said moving toward him. Hunter moved away. Morgan stopped.  
  
"Just things is all. What is this place?"  
  
"This is a bookstore Hunter," Morgan picked up a book. "This is a book. Can you say book Hunter?" Morgan laughed at her own joke. Hunter just stared at her she really was pretty, beautiful, gorgeous even. When she laughed her eyes light up and she had this glow about her. Her hair was so long. Hunter found himself wanting to run his fingers through it over and over. She had the most perfect body that Hunter new that she would feel good against his.  
  
When Hunter realized that Morgan wasn't laughing anymore he pulled himself out of the bad thoughts about her and looked her in the eyes. She was looking into his eyes, her eyes looked as if she had the knowledge of what ever he was thinking. "What?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"You and I are connected. I have never felt this with anyone. Not Alyce not Robbie or Bree, what is it about you? I can feel almost everything you feel. It's coming off you like heat, Hunter!  
  
  
  
~Elona 


	6. Witches Blood

A/N: I don't own this stuff I just write…  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Hunter is a Blood Witch I can feel it. But I don't know what to do I've never meet a Blood witch who didn't know what they were. It's like he isn't even willing to learn about Wiccan I don't understand how he could want to hide from his culture like that. Why? Why doesn't he want to be what he is?  
  
-Morgan  
  
"Hunter come on I just want to show you something!" Morgan yelled to him. She had been hounding him for a week now just to show him one thing why wouldn't he let her? "You'll like it I swear."  
  
"Morgan I'm sorry I have to go to work now so I can make money to live! I don't have time to read books with you okay?" Morgan sat down on his couch and made a pout face. Ever since that day in Practical Maigck, when Morgan had felt Hunter's heritage as a blood witch she had hung around him. She could tell that he didn't mind at all, that he like having her around, because he liked her.  
  
Morgan had come to his house the day after that and hadn't left since, that was two weeks ago. Well she would go home and sleep then comeback to drive Hunter to the library for work. And she would always be there when he got home. It had bothered Sky at first but after a little while she broke, you couldn't help but love Morgan, and now Sky was joining Morgan, Robbie, and Bree in their circles.  
  
"Please, it will only take a second and then we'll go okay?" Morgan said pulling on his black slakes like she was a little girl asking for some candy.  
  
"Okay, okay. What is it?" Hunter asked and sat down on the couch. Morgan scudded close next to him and set the book on his lap. She put her arm around his back and said very sweetly:  
  
"This is an book of herbs. It's just a basic learning of all herbs and what they are best for, what they're made for. It tells you what kinds of herbs are best in tea's to make headaches or fevers or anything go away, and stuff like that. I think that if you just tried to read it once you'll like it."  
  
"Morgan we've been through this, I'm not Wicca I don't believe in any of this stuff."  
  
"Hunter I'm thinking of a number a color and an animal, tell me what-"  
  
"5, green, and wolf… how did you do that?" Hunter asked moving the slightest bit away from her. But Morgan moved right back next to him, closer even.  
  
"I didn't, you did. Hunter I have watched you these last weeks and I know there are thing going on that you can't explain. Sky told me about the witch fire," Morgan said and saw a confused look come over his face. "It's basically blue elasticity, fiery stuff that most blood witches have the powers to use."  
  
"Witch fire huh? That explains it all." Hunter got up and started to the door. "Come on I don't want to be late."  
  
"Okay, Hunter okay." Morgan got up and followed him out the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
Okay sorry I tried to find the real name fore witch fire but I didn't have the book with me so… I'll change it soon don't worry I just wanted to get this one up  
  
~Elona 


	7. WHAT!?!?!?!

A/N: Hey it's me again. Okay have fun!  
  
I don't own this  
  
LALA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you tell Morgan about me?" Hunter asked that evening when she picked him up. He really needed to find a car he was getting tired of Morgan and Sky driving him everywhere.  
  
"Because she asked," Sky said and gave him a side ways glance, unbelief marking her voice.  
  
"But you told someone something I didn't want anyone to know, Sky. And it's Morgan; you know how she is who she is. Why would you to that?"  
  
"Again because she asked. Goddess Hunter its MORGAN you like her but you don't want her to know anything about you? What kind of relationship will you have?"  
  
"I don't like Morgan… Did you just say Goddess?" Sky was silent not looking at him.  
  
"You do to like Morgan."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Yes, so what. Robbie says it all the time it just rubbed off. But we're not talking about me."  
  
"Drop it," Hunter said his voice low and growing. Sky didn't push it she left it at that, even though it just showed that he did like Morgan.  
  
  
  
Morgan… what? Hunter thought then he heard a knock at the door. When he answered it there stood Morgan. Did I think her there or did I feel her? Morgan smiled at him and let herself in.  
  
"So what'ca up to?" Morgan asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I'm reading," Hunter said and sat back down on the flour leaned his back against the couch and found his place in the book.  
  
"What'ca reading?" Morgan said and leaned over so her head was level with his. Her hair fell and hit the flour. Hunter couldn't help but long to touch her hair. There was so much of it he found himself, at awkward times, daydreaming about burrowing his hands into.  
  
"A book."  
  
"Aww, Hunter why you so mean to me?" Morgan asked and sat on the flour next to him and crossed her legs and looked at him eyes big.  
  
"What's with you and this baby talk stuff?" Hunter asked but Morgan was silent. "I mean if your not contently laugh at everything then you're talking like you have no since. Why?" Morgan looked down at her hand in her lap.  
  
"Because Hunter," Morgan's voice a little harsh.  
  
"That isn't an answer."  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me? What have I ever done to you but try to be your friend? Goddess Hunter if you don't want me around you anymore then I won't come." Morgan got up and walked to the door before she felt Hunter's hand on her back. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble for you. You could have told me to leave you alone. I would have."  
  
"I don't want you to leave me alone Morgan. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just weird I try to find out everything I can about people and when I can't figure it out myself I get frustrated with myself and bark at the person. I'm sorry Morgan."  
  
"Okay," Morgan said and turned back to Hunter and hugged him to her. Hunter was totally shocked, where had that come from? Hunter wrapped her in his arms and breathed deep loving the smell of her. "Is Sky here?" Morgan asked to Hunter's chest.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't feel her so I was just making sure?" Hunter pulled back from here and looked at her. He felt a ping of hurt come from somewhere, was that Morgan's feelings?  
  
"What do you mean you didn't feel her?"  
  
"Hunter lets not get into this now okay?" Morgan pulled him back into her embrace. But Hunter couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Could it be true could witch, real witch, easiest? She had proved to him before that they had a very locked connection between them. Could she really feel that Sky wasn't there? No you idiot she saw that her car wasn't here. Watch yourself Niall she almost had you going there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay hope you liked it. The next one will be up real soon I just had to get this in here before I put the rest up. It will be ending soon hunter will find his purpose soon so yeah have fun.  
  
~Elona 


	8. Morgan's Cilff

Okay this will be all until I get my work list so sorry. I have lots to get straight. Okay have fun reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 months latter  
  
  
  
"Okay Morgan you're starting to scare me now."  
  
"Starting?" Morgan said and laughed. "Hunter I just want to show you something, come on."  
  
"Morgan last time you wanted to show me something I was almost ran over!"  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't my fault you're the one who ran into the road!"  
  
"Only because you did!"  
  
Hunter and Morgan were running through the forest along a stream. Morgan was wearing a shift, one of those old under dress; it was all white and thin and glowed under the full moon. Hunter had on a pair of black; lose fitting, jeans with a white T-shirt.  
  
Morgan was in the lead her hair fling behind her. Hunter was just behind her.  
  
"Just tell me were we're going!" Hunter demanded.  
  
"No it's a surprise I don't want to ruin it!" Morgan stopped abruptly and hunter was able to too. "We're here."  
  
"Where's Here?"  
  
"Look," Morgan pointed straight ahead of her. There was a cliff and Hunter could hear the water flowing down the middle of it. Hunter got a flash of him and a guy fighting. He saw Morgan off to the side struggling with something but he couldn't tell what. Then something was thrown at him and he started to fall.  
  
"Hunter! Hunter is everything okay?" He heard Morgan's voice and he opened eyes. He looked around and realized that he was still on the cliff with Morgan.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What did you want to show me?"  
  
"This is the place where I first discovered who I was."  
  
"Really? When didn't you know?"  
  
"No I mean I found out I was a witch. I found out that I was so much more then I had thought." Morgan said and walked to the very edge of the cliff. Hunter right behind her to make sure didn't fall. "I know that you don't like the whole witch part of me but it is part of me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Yes, more then you'll ever understand." Hunter didn't know what he was talking about it just kept coming out.  
  
"I was eight years old when Robbie and I came up here for the first time. Ten years ago and this is the first time I have been up here sense. I was standing here where I am now, Robbie where you are. I was looking over the side and thinking: If I jump off here it would be bad. But I still wanted to jump! I wanted nothing more in the world. Everything around me faded away and I couldn't hear anything. I'll I saw was the cliff. Then Robbie put his hand on my back and I was rushed out of it.  
  
"I felt this pull at me and I started to movie forward. Robbie pulled me back but there was this force around me and it through him away from me. I started to float and I started to get really scared. But then I felt something like a hand stroking my hair telling me it was alright and I felt better. Then everything around me started to move very fast, like the light speed in those movies. Everything was blue and crackled.  
  
"Then it stopped. I was in a bubble and there was nothing but crisp whiteness around me. Then I was dropped onto the ground. I should have been scared but I wasn't. I felt more happy then anything.  
  
"Then a woman came toward me. I knew who she was the minute I say her. She was my mother. My real mother! I ran to her and hugged her and she laughed at my tears of joy. She sat me down and began to tell me things she went on and on and on about witchcraft. She told me of how she died and who my really father was and were I could find her Book of Shadows and her coven tools. She told me everything she knew. When she was finished she kissed my cheek a told me to go to sleep. I did and when I woke up I was back on this cliff ling next to Robbie."  
  
Hunter understood most of what she was saying she had taught him a lot about Wicca even if he didn't want to know, though he did. He knew that the Book of Shadows that she was talking about had been stolen and recently found by Alyce a women Morgan saw has her mentor.  
  
Morgan had found out that a woman named Salene Belltower had taken it. Morgan had meet her once before and wasn't surprise it had been her.  
  
"Now I brought you here to do the same. You need to know who you are. Hunter no matter how much you fight it, you are a witch, by blood."  
  
"Morgan I don't want to go through this again I'm not a witch!"  
  
"Hunter stand hear and think of your mother."  
  
"I never knew my mother. You know that."  
  
"Think about what you think she would be." Hunter looked at her one last time then took her spot on the cliffs edge. He closed his eyes and thought of the women he had seen in pictures. When Hunter opened his eyes he was in the room Morgan had described to him. He looked around and saw a women come to him arms wide.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I love that. Don't you? I love CLIFF HANGERS!! Have fun! *LOVEN*  
  
~Elona 


	9. My Other Half Is Gone

A/N: Okay this is going to get really, really sad so go a head and yell at me.  
  
I don't own don't sue…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hunter?" Morgan looked around. He had done it! He had made it to the other side! Morgan then realized that she was lying on the ground. She looked at her watch. It was 4 hours sense she and Hunter had gotten here. "That can't be right," Morgan said out load. It had only felt like a second. What was she doing on the ground? "Why this happened to me it was like no time at all I was here then I was gone then back again… HUNTER!" Morgan got up from the ground and started to look around. "Hunter!"  
  
Morgan cast out her senses to try and see if he was anywhere around here. She felt the slightest bit of something to her left. She ran toward it and there not even 40 feet away from where she had laid was Hunter. He was curled in a ball on the ground. "Oh Goddess no," she breathed and went to him.  
  
When Morgan got close enough she could see that he was covered in frost. It's the middle of summer, she thought. She pulled on his shoulder and he rolled onto his back. He didn't look hurt, just sleeping… "Hunter?" she called to him. He didn't move. Morgan didn't know what to do. "Hunter, Hunter it's my Morgan you have to wake up." Hunter didn't stir. "Hunter! Please wake up!" Morgan cried and laid her head on his chest. "Please," she repeated over and over again. "Don't go don't leave! There are so these things I have to tell you. You're the only one who would ever lesson, only one who would try to understand. Please you can't leave me now."  
  
Morgan didn't feel anything. She lifted her head. Hunter's heart had just stopped beating. "No, Hunter no come back!" Morgan cried and lifted his head on to her chest. "Come back! Come back! Please don't leave me." Morgan cried again but there was no one to answer her call no one who would lesson to her anymore of understand her. "My other half is gone…" Morgan said to her self and yelled into the night cursing her self for making him come here. Now because of her Hunter was gone.  
  
~Elona 


	10. Are Things What They Seem?

A/N: Okay this stops abruptly because I just can't think of what I had wanted to do next I might get it latter sorry but here's this for now so that Mic1 won't kill me! Anyway here you go. KISS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If she were brushing away-unwanted thoughts. "I have come to tell you some things."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hunter and his mother sat down and she began to tell him how something called a Dark Wave had been chasing her and his father. "My father?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry you never got the change to meet him. He was so proud of you when you were little. You had so much potential to be a good witch-"  
  
"What? I'm not a witch!"  
  
"Yes, Hunter you are. When the dark wave had come for your farther and I wee left a letter for your uncle telling him to erase everything you and the other kids had ever learned about Wicca. We thought it would be the best for you, I sorry that you never knew."  
  
"So I'm a witch?"  
  
"Yes, so is your brother and sister and Sky." Hunter didn't know what to think. Morgan was right this whole time she was right! Oh, where is Morgan? Hunter looked around not seeing her turned back to his mother. "I can't stay long I have to go just know that I love you and so does your father."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry son I died two years ago and your father died shortly after. He couldn't take all the magic he was doing. IT was to much for him." Hunter looked away, then back.  
  
"He hugged his mother and kissed her check, "I love you too mum." Then she was gone.  
  
Hunter closed his eyes willing himself not to cry and thought about the cliff where he and Morgan had stood together. Morgan, he thought then when he opened hi eyes he was standing on the cliff.  
  
"Morgan? Morgan where are you?"  
  
Hunter looked at his watch it was five hours sense he and Morgan had first gotten here. That can't be right. "Morgan!" Hunter called one last time them decided that she must have left, even if that's not like her at all.  
  
Hunter turned and started the 2 miles hick home.  
  
Latter when He got home  
  
"Sky! You are never going to believe what happen!"  
  
"HUNTER!" he heard Sky yell and she came running out of the kitchen and hugged him.  
  
"Sky what's wrong? Are you okay? What happen?"  
  
"I was so scared Morgan come here an hour ago crying going on and on about you being died."  
  
"What I'm not died," Hunter said and hugged Sky close as she cried.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" she said and hit him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything. It was Morgan. Yeah, where is she?"  
  
"She was so shock up. She wouldn't stop shacking. I put her in my room for a nap I don't know if she's okay I haven't heard a pep from her." Hunter turned and went up the stairs, determined to find out why she had told Sky he was died.  
  
"Morgan?" he asked quietly as he opened the door to Sky's room. But she wasn't in there. He heard nose further down the hall and went toward it. When he came to his own room the door was ajar and Morgan sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I didn't mean to do it I just wanted him to see who he really was. But I shouldn't have pushed him he was prefect the way he was. But I have to always do that make people realize things weather they want to or not. Because of Wicca I had to grow up fast and now I act like a little kid demanding that I have my way no matter who I hurt but this time I hurt someone I love. My other half my muirn beatha dans my souls mate! Why didn't I realize it sooner? Why did I have to be so stupid? I am just a little girl trying to be big and bad to stand up to her father. And now because I had such a stupid fantasy I lost someone that meant everything to me. Why didn't I know he was my love till he died? What did I do? Was I bad? I'm so sorry. I want him back bring him back!" Morgan was hysterical. Hunter set himself down behind her and pulled her into his arms. Morgan jumped in his arms but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Morgan I'm okay I'm here," Hunter said in her ear. Morgan turned around to face him. Hunter looked at her tear stricken face, her eye quivered.  
  
"Hunter?" Before he could answer her she was kissing him. She was wrapping her arms around him and pushing him down to the flour to lie on top of him. This is what Hunter had wanted sense the first day he had say her. He pushed his hands through her hair and kissed her back. "Hunter don't you ever leave me again okay?" Morgan said in between kisses.  
  
"Okay I won't," Hunter said and laughed. Then he kissed her again and they stayed there for awhile just kissing again and again.  
  
~Elona 


	11. I Love You

Last night I thought that hunter was died. I didn't know what to do I ran to Sky's and told her and we cried together. I can't remember it all I was so scared of everything. I had went into Hunter's room trying to find something that I could take to remember him sense I knew I would never ever go to that house again. Too many memory's that where to hard to keep. I couldn't take it though. He was everywhere I could feel him in the walls and the bed sheets. I begged the goddess to give him back to many and she did! He can back to me! The Power Of Wicca.  
  
~Morgan  
  
"Morgan! Hunter is here!" I heard Mary K. Yell up to me. I had been lying in bed making a list of books that Hunter should read to start. But now that Hunter was here I throw the pad of paper down and ran down the stairs. I ran to him and jumped putting my arms around him neck and my legs around his waist.  
  
"Hi," I said shyly thinking that maybe that had been a little to forward. But when I felt his arms go around me to keep me up I smiled at him.  
  
Do you want to go get something to eat?" I didn't say anything. "What am I saying of course you do!" I laughed and kissed his lips and he turned around and started out the door with me still around his waist. When we got outside I got down and walked on mine own to the car, he had finally gotten his own. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't care where ever is fine."  
  
"Okay." He turned the car on and drove out on my driveway. We never made it to a restaurant. We made it as far as the nearest deserted dirt road. We were there for and hour in the back seat. After the first thirty minutes of making out we just lay there holding each other.  
  
"Hunter will it always be like this? Will we always be able to be this happy?" I asked Hunter. My head was on his chest lessoning to his heartbeat, I like to make sure it's still going, playing with the bottoms on his shirt.  
  
"I don't know Morgan but I hope so." He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. "Morgan I love you," I heard Hunter say. His voice creaked and when I looked up at him he was blushing. Just a little at the tips of his ears but I could tell.  
  
"I love you, Hunter." Then we were kissing again. I could feel his hands on the inside of my shirt and I ran my fingers through his hair. I sent Hunter all of my feelings in this connection and I felt him go stiff of a second them relaxed on me again.  
  
I felt Hunter trying to do the same thing but then there was this unbearable hurt in my heart and I screamed and tears flowed down my face.  
  
"Morgan are you okay?"  
  
"No, Hunter there's something coming! Something really bad! Oh Goddess Hunter I'm scared." Hunter wrapped me in his arms and I tried to still me nerves. We're all going to die, I thought. Then I feel asleep in his embrace. 


	12. Present

More soon  
  
Don't own but the plot  
  
lala  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The future   
  
"But Hunter I love you!" Morgan screamed at him and pulled him to her baring her head on is chest and started to cry.  
  
"I know I know. I love you too; your everything to me, but this is how it has to be. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't and I never will!"  
  
Hunter put her head between his hands and made her look him in the eyes. "You are my Muirn Breatha Dan. You are my love, my life, my soul. There is nothing in the world that can keep me away from you. I'll be back, I'll pass, I'll get through this and be back to you in no time." Hunter said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"No! You can't go!" Morgan's voice cracked and Hunter was amassed at how venerable she looked. "You can't leave me. You promised me you'd always…" her voice trailed off. There wasn't anything that she could say that could to make him stay. He was going to go no matter how much they loved each other. "Hunter could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you ignore what other people say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing… Nothing at all." Morgan kissed him lightly on the lips then walked away.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
"Hunter will it always be like this? Will we always be able to be this happy?" I asked Hunter. My head was on his chest lessening to his heartbeat, I like to make sure it's still going, playing with the bottoms on his shirt.  
  
"I don't know Morgan but I hope so." He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. "Morgan I love you," I heard Hunter say. His voice creaked and when I looked up at him he was blushing. Just a little at the tips of his ears but I could tell.  
  
"I love you, Hunter." Then we were kissing again. I could feel his hands on the inside of my shirt and I ran my fingers through his hair. I sent Hunter all of my feelings in this connection and I felt him go stiff of a second them relaxed on me again.  
  
I felt Hunter trying to do the same thing but then there was this unbearable hurt in my heart and I screamed and tears flowed down my face.  
  
"Morgan are you okay?"  
  
"No, Hunter there's something coming! Something really bad! Oh Goddess Hunter I'm scared." Hunter wrapped me in his arms and I tried to still me nerves. We're all going to die, I thought. Then I feel asleep in his embrace.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
My name is Morgan Niall. When I was eighteen years old I feet an evil filling up around me so to save al the people I loved I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I left my parents and sister, my best friends, my love. I left them all to save them.  
  
One can not run from ones father for 10 years and not have him eventually catch up. I knew that my father would come for me but I had no idea when. So when I felt him there in the car when I lay with Hunter I knew he was coming. And I'm not willing to risk everyone and everything I love.  
  
Maybe one day when I find a way to kill my father the way he deserves then I will be free to go back to Hunter and the others.  
  
Now I have no clue where I am. It's been two months and I can feel my father closing in. I need to get him father away before he comes after me. I can't let him hurt anyone I love not again not after what he did to Cal…  
  
Cal, how I have missed you. I'm okay now Cal I have someone to love again you don't have to worry anymore. I will have revenues on for you death at my father's hands. I know you can hear me I know you are always watching… I haven't forgotten you yet. My father was a foul to think that I would ever follow him after that, after he did that to you. Don't worry I be fine.  
  
I don't know what to do. I think I'm far enough to call my father to me. What will he do when he realizes I've called him here to kill him? I don't care. I'll fight to the death for Hunter and Cal and Robbie and Bree and everyone that he has ever hurt. That's what I was meant to do.  
  
Please forgive me Goddess. I will have to use my powers for evil to make the better good. I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I have to say a few things before I move on. I stole the running part from Quinten. In One And Another the main character is fed up with everything and see the only way to get it better again is to leave. Morgan's leaving is much more justified though. It will all make sense soon don't worry  
  
~Elona 


	13. The Truth About Morgan And Cal

A/N: I'm almost done.  
  
I don't own the ppl I OWN the PLOT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Hunter,  
  
I am just written to tell you that I'm okay. That nothing bad has happened to me. I just had to leave, for reasons that are beyond my control, things that I can't talk about right now and not on paper. I'm sorry that I left you with no good-bye, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll see you soon or ever. I love Hunter Niall that's all you need to know.  
  
Good-bye,  
  
Morgan  
  
"Robbie I know you're in there now open the bloody door!" Hunter yelled as he banged at Robbie door. There was no answer. "Robbie come on! Open the door!" Hunter heard the lock out of it's slot then the door opened and Robbie was leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"What do you want Hunter?"  
  
"You know why she left. You're her best friend you have to know!" Hunter said trying to calm him down but it wasn't helping. Seeing how clam Robbie was was making him crazy.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Robbie said but didn't elaborate.  
  
"Well, tell me!"  
  
"Hunter why don't you came in and sit down for a little while?" Robbie said and turned around and walked back into the house leaving the door open for Hunter. Hunter walked in and closed the door. "Here sit here an I'll tell you what ever you want to know." Robbie sat down on the couch next to Bree and faced Hunter as he sat in the armchair. "You want to know why Morgan left?"  
  
"Yes, " Hunter breathed.  
  
"Two reasons, her father and Cal."  
  
"Who's Cal?"  
  
"Her first love." Hunter felt his heart sink. She said she had loved him! What was going on had she gone off with him or something?  
  
"Tell me why she left because of them?"  
  
"Hunter are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"YES! JUST TELL ME!"  
  
"When we were 12 Morgan meet Cal. He was a blood witch too. Him and his mother moved here and Morgan could feel them so she went looking for them… just like she did with you and Sky. Her and Cal started to see each other. Even though he was three years older then her I knew that he really loved her a lot. They were together for a year but then something happened.  
  
"Morgan's father is the most evil witch that has ever lived and because he has a daughter as powerful has Morgan he wanted her very badly. But Morgan's mother had told her how evil he is so she didn't go with him…" Next to Robbie, Bree put her head in her hands and Robbie rubbed her back. "So he took Cal and tortured him till he told him everything he wanted to know about Morgan. Then he lured Morgan to him using Cal again. Then he took all of Cal's powers from him in front of her. That was four years ago and Morgan has never fully gotten over it.  
  
"Now she has found you, someone else to love. She can feel her father coming after you. Another person to use to get closer to her. So she ran thinking that she would only be able to be with you, or love you, would be to get ride of her father first.  
  
"Hunter I was there after Cal was killed. Morgan didn't talk for a whole year. She hardly ate she didn't do anything but hold up in her room and read. It wasn't pretty. I'm glad that she left. If her father had found out about you he would have killed you. Morgan loves you more then she ever loved Cal I don't think that she would be able to get over it if you died. So she left to save you and herself."  
  
"What is she doing then?"  
  
"Running. She's trying to get her father as far away from here and you as she can. Then she's going to kill him," Hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself but it didn't work.  
  
"We have to find her before she does it we can't let he become a murderer we just can't!"  
  
  
  
~Elona 


	14. Are Ending Always This Sweet?

Hey hello it's me again. I'm not aloud to go on the Internet write now cuz I'm waiting for a very important call. So this might be quite long or kind short. It all depends on when the person calls. So okay here it goes.  
  
Don't Own Don't Sue.  
  
Oh and this is for Anj and Sweets. Oh and Laura too because she listened to me whine last night.  
  
Here you go:  
  
##################################################  
  
I felt Hunter… He coming, I can't let him get here before I have the change to avenge Cal's death. I need to do this alone. I know that if I see Hunter I won't be able to do it I won't be able to kill my own father. Goddess help me do what I need to do. Please Hunter stay away, don't come near, you can't help me anymore. I love you.  
  
~Morgan  
  
"WHICH WAY!" Robbie yelled at Hunter over the blow of wind. Hunter was sending out his senses to find Morgan. He needed the top down to feel her and it was making it hard to hear Bree and Robbie.  
  
"GO LEFT AT THE STOP SIGN!"  
  
"OKAY!" Hunter pulled himself back in the car and wished this car had oh shit handles as Robbie took a sharp left. Wasn't there some kind of law about going 90 in a 35 miles per hour zone? Hunter shrugged then stood back up trying to feel were Morgan was again.  
  
When Hunter got her he could feel something coming toward him. He got a big helping of screaming in his head then Morgan's voice saying: "Hunter don't come any closer stay away!"  
  
"STOP THE CAR!" Hunter yelled and was almost through from it as Robbie hit the breaks. "MORGAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Hunter yelled back to her in his head as well as out load.  
  
"I'm no where you need to be please if you ever loved me you would stay away!"  
  
"If I EVER loved you. I DO love you, that's why I'm coming!" But he didn't send that to her he kept it in and sat down in the car. Looked at Robbie then said: "She's in California." Robbie and Bree share a look then Robbie starts to drive toward the freeway to California.  
  
"Well, I always wanted to go there anyway." Robbie said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help. They drove on in silence.  
  
  
  
"Get off here!" Hunter yelled and Robbie sat up straight not having expected the sudden yelp. Bree who had been lying her head on his shoulder was thrown a little and fell in Robbie's lap.  
  
"Aww Bree it's so sweet of you to think of me right now but we have to help Hunter and Morgan right now." Robbie yelled. "Hey, you just bite me!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Bree said laughing then she sat back up and read the sign as they past. "Marietta Hott-Springs huh? What in Marietta Hott-Springs?"  
  
"Morgan," Hunter said and Bree lost her playful face. Hunter patted her head to show that he didn't mind her playing and she smiled at him. It reminded him of what Morgan used to do.  
  
The night before she had left they had been ling in his bed. She was lying half way on his bare chest looking at him.  
  
"What is it?" He had asked finally after he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I like your eyes," she said and cuddled closer to him. "And I like your hands and I like you lips and I like toes and I like you ears. You have good hair too," Hunter couldn't help but laugh all the way through that.  
  
"Well, I like all your parts too," laugh, laugh.  
  
"That's good." She said and cuddled closer to him and put her head under his chin. "I love this. Just being like this with you. We don't even need to talk anymore or anything cuz we know what the other is thinking already."  
  
"What am I thinking right now?" Hunter said. After a second he felt Morgan pinch his thigh. "Hey! Ow! That hurt!" Morgan lifted her head and smiled. She must have known what he was thinking.  
  
"Hunter you know I love you right?"  
  
"Of course," Then they feel asleep like that. Her ling on him her head under his chin. Him with his arms around her back and in her hair, they're legs tangled together. That had been the happiest night of Hunter's life but that morning when he woke up Morgan was gone.  
  
Now here it is three weeks later and he hadn't seen her sence. But now he would. He would find her.  
  
"Turn right here!" Hunter said, again to load for a car filled with tried people. They turned right at a corner with a mini mart/gas station and headed straight.  
  
They stopped at a red light and Hunter opened up the car and jumped out. He started to run in to the high school that was there. He heard Robbie swerve and come after him.  
  
This seemed to be a quite town. Seeing as how it was only 11:00 at night and there wasn't another car in sight.  
  
But Hunter felt Morgan in the school. He stopped and looked up at the night sky. He could see every single star that wasn't hidden behind one of the few night clouds. He felt himself leave his body and he floated up and up and up.  
  
"HUNTER!" When he heard his name he was back in his body. Looking at him was Bree. She was shaking him. He and Bree had never been close but now it seemed that she was worried about him. He looked at Robbie who was still behind the wheel of the car. He was bent across the passenger side seat so he could look out the window.  
  
Hunter surprised Bree by giving her a huge hug, and then he shook Robbie's hand. "I know what I have to do now! Thank you! Thank you!" Bree turned to look at Robbie then looked at Hunter again.  
  
"Hunter are you okay?" Bree asked.  
  
"Yes. Here you get back in the car and Robbie start it." Hunter ushered Bree into the car. "Now go have sex okay. Have fun while your still young enough to know what it is! I have to go to Morgan but you can go! Thank you Bree and Robbie for being my friends. Good-bye!" Hunter said waved then took off in a full sprint toward the front of the school.  
  
"This place looks like a prison," Hunter said as he looked around at the heavy metal doors. Hunter turned and looked at the parking lot that was in front of it. He imagined it with a bunch of blue and green cars filling it up. "Alcazars…" hunter shivered he would never want to go to school here.  
  
He could feel Morgan everywhere. He had had to jump the fence.  
  
There was scream off to his right and he immediately knew it was Morgan and he started for it. "Morgan!" Hunter yelled but there was only another scream. He ran faster. He ran around the middle building and can to a long hallway. He knew she was in one of these rooms. He started down them sending out his senses trying to find her.  
  
"Hunter…" He heard her say his name. Her voice was faint that sacred Hunter. He ran to the end of it and can to the last room. It looked like everything had just been cleared of all the desks. It looked to big also, like three rooms to big, but then he saw that it could be divided in to smaller rooms with the panels that swung from the walls.  
  
"Morgan?" He saw movement at the end of the room and ran to it. Morgan was lying on the flour she had a huge cut in her stomach. "Oh Goddess," Hunter breathed and started to cry. He came up to her she was barley moving. "Morgan are you okay? I mean no your not but your not going to die are you?" Hunter cried harder when Morgan nodded her head, yes. "No you can't! I won't let you tell me what to do! How do I heal you?"  
  
"Hunter you can't do anything. I'm dying here will you just hold me?" She laughed and Hunter pulled her up slowly into his arms and she laid her head on his chest to weak to pull her arms around him. "I love you Hunter."  
  
"I love you, Morgan," he said and kissed her lips but she was already gone. "No," Hunter breathed. Then said it again and again every time his voice got loader and loader till he was screaming it. Hunter kissed her again them set her limp body back on the ground. He was past crying now he was angry. No, enraged. He sent out his senses trying to find who ever did this to her. But he found something else… "What the-" Hunter said out load then looked down at Morgan.  
  
"I hope Hunter bought that," Morgan said out load then pulled her self back after he left. She got up from the ground and pulled off her fake bloody close and changed quickly. She had to catch up with her father before he caught up with her.  
  
She ran from the classroom then to the parking lot that was out side the gym where she had stashed a car. Her father was close but she had to get to somewhere open so as not to hurt anyone. If only they hadn't build that mall in the middle of the field three years ago. Where to go? Every field that she used to play in was now covered with houses.  
  
"I'll just have to let my mind take me where ever." Morgan said as she got in the car then drove out of the school. There was no where to go but the field at the end of the street where the church and the library were.  
  
It was only five minutes away from the school so she got there in no time. Then she stood in the middle of the field calling her father to her. Changeling him to a duel to the death. "Come on you know you want this!" Then he was there.  
  
"Ah Morgan you are as fearless as ever I see," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned.  
  
"Hi dad," Morgan spat and he father laughed.  
  
"Well, little missy. I think your getting too big for your own britches don't you? Why are you so eager to die?"  
  
"You've killed everything I have ever loved," Morgan said thinking about her mother and Cal.  
  
"Not everything what about the boy I saw you with earlier?"  
  
"He means nothing to me," Morgan said trying to keep her father from hurting Hunter.  
  
"Oh really? So you just give yourself to anyone now?" Morgan shot him a death look. He had been spying on her for too long.  
  
"Just leave Hunter out of this I'm what you want right so come on!"  
  
"Oh, Hunter? That's the boy's name? That's good to know. By any chance can I have his last name?"  
  
The comment enraged Morgan and she through a blot of witch fire, as she called it, at him. It hit him off guard and he fell to one knee.  
  
"You were lucky there girl but you won't be again!" He throw his hands up to the sky and the clouds that had been forming around then all pulled together. Morgan knew this one he was going to hit her with lighting. She looked around for something then saw a tall tree. When he throw it at her she deflected it and made it hit the tree. "I see you have been practicing sence own last fight Morgan."  
  
"I was better then you then too but I was to worried about loosing Cal but now I have no one to worry about."  
  
"Don't you?" He said and smiled. "What about Hunter?"  
  
"I told you he means nothing!"  
  
"Then why don't I believe you? You never could lie very well."  
  
"Enough talking it won't work!"  
  
"Oh, it already has!" Then Morgan noticed a hint of magick coming from him then it hit her. She dropped to the flour not able to use her limbs. "Morgan Morgan Morgan. You will never beat me I'm just to powerful for you. Plus I know you to well. I have your mother's and your beloved Cal in me I know more then you do about yourself."  
  
"Stop talking and fight!" Morgan said finally freeing herself from the spell. "I will free them soon," Morgan said to her self then started to work a spell. In her mind she saw Hunter, she saw him laughing, angry, and being sexy as always. She wished that he had never meet her because now he was going to have to life with what she had life with for the last four years. Losing a love. I'm sorry Hunter. Then she through the spell at her father and she watched as her father fell to he knees and started to chock. It was a child's spell but it worked just as well against anyone if you know a little. She had just filled his belly with frogs.  
  
He was almost dead she could feel his life force leaving the world. But when he looked at her she knew he had one last spell left and it was going to bring her with him.  
  
He closed his eyes then opened them and smiled. Morgan felt a pull on her legs and they feel out from under her. "NO!" she yelled then she was turned over and it felt as if a hundred or tiny rocks were being trough at her at 35 miles in hour. She felt her blood being spelt out of wounds that shouldn't be there. "No, stop make it stop!" But her father was gone already, she had killed him. And she would be joining him soon. She closed her eyes hoping it would loosen the pain but she was wrong it hurt no matter what she did.  
  
"Morgan!" Hunter? Morgan thought. No, I'm imaging things he wouldn't be here he thinks I'm dead. I will be soon, so I didn't really lie to him. "MORGAN WHERE ARE YOU?" No, that is Hunter. "Hunter!" She barley got out but she knew he heard her and was coming to her.  
  
  
  
When Hunter came up to Morgan he say her lying there. Just lying there. She was trembling slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Make it stop! Hunter please it hurts!" Hunter looked at her. There was nothing happening to her. "He's trying to kill me the way he killed Cal I don't want to die Hunter!"  
  
Hunter put his hands on both her shoulders and sat on her. "What are you talking about Morgan." She stopped trembling but when he moved to get off she started up again.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The rocks when the hit you're back don't the rocks hurt?"  
  
"What rocks?" Morgan's eyes widen. Then Hunter saw things going on behind her eyes. Her lips moved chanting something over and over. Then she relaxed and pulled Hunter down on her crying on to his shoulder.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"So what happened? I'm so lost!" Bree said as her, Robbie, Hunter, and Morgan sat in Hunter's living room eating pizza straight from the box.  
  
"Okay I'll try to make it short." Morgan said. "You remember when I meet Cal well my father decided it would be the only way to get me to join him. By threaten Cal's life. But when he put that spell on him, you know the one that makes you think that your getting hit by rocks. I had no idea it wasn't real and I watch Cal be killed be his own mind. He then he took Cal's magick. So then I ran while he was doing that.  
  
"Then four years latter I thought I was save to love again," Morgan looked at Hunter and he smiled at her. "But I was wrong the minute I told Hunter I loved him I felt my father coming for me. So I ran again. I went to the high school to trick Hunter then I went to the filed and fought him and killed him. But before he died died he out the same spell he put on Cal on me but Hunter saved me from my own mind."  
  
"Okay I have a few questions. How did you know Morgan wasn't dead?" Robbie asked Hunter.  
  
"I still felt her, her life force. So I left the school and when I felt her leave I followed her to the field but I got there a little to late."  
  
"Okay what about your dreams? And your visions?" Robbie asked pointing to Morgan then to Hunter.  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet." Hunter said.  
  
"I think I know… My dream was of what Cal had told me. He had told me to not listen to what other people say. I had been really scared of what other people where saying to me about my father and he told me to stop listening to them. Then I had had a dream a the night I was leaving about me telling you not to listen to what other people say." Hunter didn't know what that meant yet but he would find out soon, he knew that for a fact!  
  
"And I think your visions are something totally different then that. But I'm not sure what."  
  
"Oh I know!" Bree said and everyone looked at her. "There of you and Hunter!" They all laughed at her but she went on. "No, I mean they're like what would have happened if he had always know he was a blood witch and you had only found out recently like him!" They considered it then laughed again.  
  
"What world are you living in Bree that could never happen!"  
  
"I guess your right," Bree said and Robbie kissed her chick.  
  
"Well, what ever they are I haven't had one in like three weeks," Hunter said and Morgan nodded.  
  
"I haven't had the dream yet either."  
  
"Maybe they're gone?" Robbie said.  
  
"Maybe… hopefully."  
  
"Okay wait what about the school? Why did you go there?" Bree asked?  
  
"Well, it was the furthest place I could think of and plus I had gone there five years before with Cal so I thought it only right. I knew the place better well too."  
  
"Oh," they all said at the same time.  
  
"What now?" Bree asked leaning her back against Robbie's chest.  
  
"Well, there is no one after us, we have pizza, it's Saturday night, and where all witches…" They all looked at each other and stood up to go make a circle.  
  
  
  
4 Months Latter  
  
  
  
"But Hunter I love you!" Morgan screamed at him and pulled him to her baring her head on is chest and started to cry.  
  
"I know I know. I love you too; your everything to me, but this is how it has to be. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't and I never will!"  
  
Hunter put her head between his hands and made her look him in the eyes. "You are my Muirn Breatha Dan. You are my love, my life, my soul. There is nothing in the world that can keep me away from you. I'll be back, I'll pass, I'll get through this and be back to you in no time." Hunter said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"No! You can't go!" Morgan's voice cracked and Hunter was amassed at how venerable she looked. "You can't leave me. You promised me you'd always…" her voice trailed off. There wasn't anything that she could say that could to make him stay. He was going to go no matter how much they loved each other. "Hunter could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you ignore what other people say?"  
  
"I'll try," Hunter said and kissed her. Then he stepped away from her and opened a whole in the wall. Morgan recognized it as a worm whole but she didn't know how she knew. Hunter looked at her and mouthed I love you then stepped in to The Whole.  
  
  
  
"General Niall?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sargent Rollands is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you send her in." Hunter got up from his desk and straightened his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair, then remembered that it always made it look like a 4-year-old's. Then Morgan came through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"General Niall-"  
  
"Morgan you can call me Hunter," Hunter said and moved closer to her. Morgan looked around then seeing that all the blinds where closed she dropped the papers in her hands on the flour and through her arms around him. Kissed him deeply then pulled back.  
  
"I missed you," she said then kissed him again.  
  
"W e just saw each other 20 minutes ago at the meeting!" Hunter said when they broke a part.  
  
"Yeah but I meant I missed this," Morgan said then kissed him again and moved her body further against him. Hunter got a flash of something in his head. He and Morgan were sitting in a room with a boy and a girl eating pizza and laughing. "Hunter? Are you okay?" Morgan asked when he had lost track of their kiss.  
  
"Yes, sorry love," He said and kissed her. He didn't want to worry about what that might be right now. If he was going to worry about anything then he should be worrying about how had shot a whole in his wall with a ball of blue fire.  
  
############################################  
  
Okay that's the end tell me now if you under stand it if you don't I'll try to explain any of your questions  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
~Elona 


End file.
